Andra
Reino – ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Wramor: Population 9900, primarily human, some other civilized races. The city is built around a great market square. It is ruled by a tyrant, a storm giant named Cuthwiu, though an order of sorcerers and arcanists wields limited power. #Kibizah: Population 11300, mixed dwarf and other civilized races. The city is defended by a series of stone walls and gatehouses. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, led by a male dwarf named Allfrerr. Kibizah is known for its platinum mines. #Fafeld: Population 10000, mixed human and elf and half-elf. The city sits in the fork of a great river. Two factions struggle for control of the city, a council of women and a noble aristocrat, the human lady Suse Bedde. Fafeld was attacked by monsters recently, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Pebluff: Population 60, mixed human and dwarf. A series of low stone walls divides and encircles the thorp. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lady Joyce Borne. Pebluff is the home of a legendary hero, a female cleric named Lyne. #Agabar: Population 550, mixed ogre and other monstrous races. The village is built around a ring of ancient stone monoliths. It has no local government. #Caford: Population 60, mostly human, some dwarf and gnome. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lady Wynna. Caford is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Bardithveit: Population 200, mixed dwarf and gnome. Most of the village is delved into the sides of a volcanic outcrop. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. Bardithveit is the home of a legendary hero, a warrior named Gimli. #Beefalls: Population 1000, mostly human, some troll. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and towers. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, known as the Court of Coins. Beefalls is infamous for its heavy-handed town guard. #Baburh: Population 43000, mostly human, some halfling. The city is a chaotic patchwork of architectural styles. Two factions war openly for control of the city, a consortium of wealthy merchants and a noble aristocrat, the human lord Gauwis. #Hywold: Population 10400, primarily human, some halfling. The city is built around a great market square. It is governed by a hierarchy of priests, known as the Circle of Nine. Hywold is renowned for its opulent merchants' quarter. Divindades Locais Emenallolina, Mother of Storms, who visits in visions as a maimed hag. Trerie, the Goddess of Renewal and Agriculture, most often depicted as a girl with a fin like a shark, riding a bleeding rabbit. Linanna, the Shining Goddess, who appears as a tall lady holding a spear. Eovan, the God of the Day and the Bearded God, who appears as a boy with horns like a rhinoceros, breating ice. Yarjamin, the God of Luck and Horses, who appears as a haloed bird. The Green Goddess, who appears as a porpoise with the head of a jackal. Stette, the Goddess of the Sea and Lost Trails, seen in dreams as a huge boar. Taraskosanah, the Goddess of the Harvest and the Dying Goddess, seen in dreams as a sleeping girl. Anelaide, the Goddess of Earthquakes and the Ordered Goddess, having the form of a winged woman with the face of a monkey. Kernelei, the Goddess of Freedom and the Rains, having the form of a maiden with the head of a crane. The Boreal Goddess, visible to mortals only as a mother with the head of a rabbit. Damarsch, the God of Beauty and the Dauntless God, seen in dreams as a howling brute. Encontros